14 de Febrero para Dos Semes
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Kakuzu será capaz de comprar algo a Hidan? ¿Será capaz? *KakuHidan*


**~ºDisclaimer:**Esto es noticia de último minuto. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. (Aún estoy en tramites de conseguir a los inmortales.)

**~ºAclaración****:** KakuHidan y leve, muy leve MadaDei, no se asusten. Fic creado por dos cabezotas "bijutsu-tobidei-chan y Yo. Amo. a. Hidan". **Hay dos Fic (oneshot) de este con el mismo título, solo que el mío es KakuHidan y el de ella es MadaDei, es casi la misma trama. Si quieren leer el MadaDei xD pasen a su perfil.** Gracias por la compresión.

Disfruten la lectura... tenganme compasión ^^

* * *

**[[…14 De Febrero Para Dos Semes…]]**

_By: Anni y Mary._

_14 de Febrero._  
_  
_  
Esa frase tan pequeña y simple. Esa frase que contiene varios significados. Esa frase que a veces trae problemas por no encontrar el regalo preciso, y de no gastar tanto dinero por una estúpida fecha así.

Ruidos provenientes de la cocina se oyen. ¿Qué ser desesperado necesita alimentarse? Nadie en especial. En realidad él está cocinando chocolate.

La llama de la cocina va a fuego lento debajo de una hoya con contenido de ese dulce manjar, que siempre atrae el amor. Un elemento esencial para el día de los enamorados.

Da una probada al chocolate sobre el cucharon. Gusta el sabor en boca. Jugando un poco con su lengua.

— ¡Joder, sabe horrible! —Hidan no es muy bueno cocinando, pero tiene que hacerlo por su viejo avaro. Deja el cucharon dentro de la hoya. Que frustración. —Maldita sea, mejor que ese viejo no reciba nada de mi parte.

— ¿Qué haces Hidan, uhn? —el rubio aparece, ya que escuchó ruidos desde la cocina y decidió ir a ver. — ¿Cocinando? —dijo burlesco.

—Tch. Para Kakuzu. —contesta quitándose el delantal.

—Pero el cumpleaños de Kakuzu ya pasó. —Deidara se desconcierta. A lo mejor su aniversario.

—Oi rubia ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

—… ¿El día del arte?

—No idiota. Es 14 de Febrero, y no sé que darle a Kakuzu.

— ¿Ca-catorce, uhn? ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Debo regarle a _Tobi_!! —Deidara se fue del sitio a toda prisa, dejando a un jashinista extrañado por no acordarse de este día tan especial.

Allí se queda Hidan, de pie pensando que debe regalarle a su pareja inmortal. ¿Dinero? Esa cosa serviría, pero para él esa cosa verde no alegra la vida, lo mejor es la religión. En fin, solo se sienta en la silla. Apoya su mentón en la mano, vamos a haber si piensa en algo bueno.

— ¿Un poema? Tch. —ni siquiera se cree capaz de hacer uno. —Me quiero morir… —dijo en coherencia. —Quizás sexo toda la noche… um~ ¡¡Ya sé!! ¡¡Gracias Jashins sama por iluminarme!! —repentinamente sale corriendo de la cocina, mientras que su rostro enmarca una gran sonrisa. Va a su habitación.

·

·

Kakuzu camina a paso lento por las tiendas baratas. Aunque todo es una miseria, es un gasto de dinero. ¿A quién se le ocurrió este maldito día? Solo sirve para gastar dinero como en la Navidad. Pero es peor, es innecesario.

Vaga la profunda mirada verde en los comerciantes. Los oye gritar diciendo que es más económico, barato, para su pareja especial y cosas de ese estilo. Kakuzu solo quiere algo sencillo que no sea caro. Un llavero, una agenda, un kunai, cosas miserables pero servibles. A veces Hidan no le sale económico ni porsiacaso. Frunce el entrecejo.

No.

No es capaz de comprarle algo. Tendrá que decirle "Te amo Hidan, tengamos sexo." Sin embargo sabe que no lo hará.

Da media vuelta, alejándose del comercio. Regresando a la cueva.

Cuando llega, pasa por la cocina. Observa que alguien de la organización estuvo preparando algo. Chocolate.

—_Hidan_. —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Luego hunde el dedo en la hoya, deslizando en esa cremosa caloría y de delicia. Ahora prueba, sintiendo su sabor en la boca. — ¡Qué asco! —escupe. Parece que no es el único frustrado por no regalarse cosas. Deja eso de lado, y se dirige a su habitación. Al entrar se deleita con un desorden de los mil demonios. Quien sea que fuera, lo mataría, pero enseguida, al cerrar la puerta, su compañero albino duerme profundamente con agotamiento en su cama. Debió darse las molestias en buscar un presente para él. Kakuzu se saca esa idea de la cabeza, llegando así, una nueva, algo mala, pero sirve.

—Am… ñam ñam. —habla dormido el ojivioleta.

El moreno se acerca a él con la intención de arrebatarle el collar de Jashin. Antes de, Hidan voltea su cuerpo en dirección contraria del hombre, dándole la espalda y mirando la pared.

—_Joder, quédate quieto._ —le maldice. Se inclina hacia el menor. Extendió la mano lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarlo. Lo más cerca del cuello y arrancarle el collar.

El collar siente el tacto del individuo. Lo agarra. Lo gira alrededor del cuello de su dueño. ¿Qué hará con él?

De un tirón lo bastante veloz lo arranca del cuello.

Hidan sigue dormido. Un sueño pesado parece ser.

Kakuzu sonríe tras la máscara. Sale del cuarto.

·

·

·

No nota la ausencia del collar de su Dios. Había despertado algo asqueado, siendo por fin que regalarle a su viejo avaro. Hidan se agacha para ver debajo de la cama. Saca unas porquerías, y dentro de ellas se encuentra el regalo. Lo hiso él, con sus propias manos. Su rostro es adornado por una sutil sonrisa.

No se había dado cuenta que el cielo atardece. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido? Seguramente 3 horas.

Enseguida se pone de pie, se coloca la capa y sale del cuarto. Lo primero es buscar a Kakuzu, que ¿en donde mierda estará? Baja las escaleras, y está. Sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, dando información de economía.

—Oi, Kakuzu.

—Hidan… me alegra que aparecieras.

—Em… bueno…

—Vamos afuera, el ambiente es bueno. —lo dijo por el regalo, para que no se enojara.

Hidan accede. Los dos salen de la siniestra Akatsuki-cueva.

—Mira Kakuzu, es cielo está de colores. —dijo sorprendido, mientras que el aludido se mantiene en silencio. —Y el Sol está por esconderse.

—Sí, como digas. —dijo fastidiado. Hidan es tan infantil.

—Kuzu, sabes que hoy es el día de San Valentín. —dijo todo tierno, algo extraño en él. Esconde ambos brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Sí, lo sé. Y no me pongas esa cara, soy capaz de violarte aquí mismo.

—Eso me encantaría, pero por el momento no, gracias. —burló un poco. Luego extiende ambos brazos al frente de los orbes verdes que tanto le gustan. —Feliz día, Kuzu. —el mayor acepta el regalo. —Lo hice con todo mi amor, sino te gusta, vete a la mierda.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —es un simple papel con dibujos de corazones. Uno muy grande dice "KxH."

—El regalo. Oye, no es fácil dibujar, además no sabía que regalarte. —hace un puchero enojado. —Intenté hacer chocolate, y me salió una porquería, joder.

—De eso me di cuenta. —Kakuzu suspira resignado. —Bien, acepto tu porquería. —guarde el dibujo hecho con amor de menor, dentro de la capa. Acto seguido saca una cajita de joyero.

— _¡OMJ! ¡¿Kuzu me pedirá matrimonio?! ¡Es el mejor día de mi puta vida!_ —alucina de felicidad.

—Primero, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar algo adecuado para tu ser. —el menor no capta el mensaje. —Toma, lo compré para ti. —se lo entrega. Hidan creyendo que es un anillo de compromiso, lo abre con toda felicidad.

—Vaya, por fin gastas en algo. —vio el regalo, pero no era nada de compromiso. —Espera… —se queda extrañado por el objeto. Se le hace muy, pero muy familiar. Luego sube la vista violeta hacia el viejo de mala gana. —, ¡es mi collar, maldito viejo avaro!

—Joder, está bien. No tengo un maldito regalo. —se soba la cabeza fastidiado. —Busque en todas partes algo barato, pero no encontré nada.

—A lo mejor quieres decir, que no compraste nada para no gastar. —frunce el entrecejo. ¿Hasta para esto era tan tacaño? Era el colmo.

—La avaricia es más fuerte que yo. Aceptas o no, me da igual. —mientras de decía, Hidan no deja de mirar su collar y del que cómo era capaz de quitarle su apreciado amuleto de Jashin para estos fines. —Ya dije, me tome todo el día en conseguirte algo.

En ese instante, Hidan levanta la vista por lo escuchado ¿se tomó todo el día para él?

—Kuzu. —murmura. Sus orbes brillan más de lo habitual, entumeciendo al aludido. — ¡Te amo! ¡Abrásame! —se entrega a los fuertes brazos de Kakuzu, rodeando ambas piernas en él. Luego posa su boca encima de la máscara. — ¿Vamos hacerlo? ¿Por favor?

— ¿Toda la noche?

—Toda la noche. —Hidan sonrió ante esto.

—De acuerdo. —el jashinista se baja, se coloca el collar, y ambos regresan a la cueva.

·

·

·

·

— ¡Oe, Deidara chan, hazme espacio!

Deidara se movió de mala gana, dejando espacio al jashinista en el pequeño y único sillón de la sala. Observó a Hidan y vio que sonreía felizmente y sus ojos brillantes, como siempre, aunque esta vez parecía una sonrisa y una mirada diferentes.

—Hey, Hidan —lo llamó Deidara. —, ¿por qué tan contento, uhn?

El albino se giró a verlo y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. — ¡Porque he tenido la mejor sesión de sexo en meses! ¡No sé que se tomó Kakuzu, pero ayer la pasé de lo mejor!

Deidara no se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Sabía que Hidan era tan fanático de Jashin sama como amante de "hacerlo" con Kakuzu. De todos modos, él no tenía mucho que envidiarle...

—Genial, uhn... —respondió sin pensar, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente.

El ojivioleta pareció advertir la actitud del rubio, entonces preguntó. —Y... ¿qué tal tú? —lo miró burlonamente. — ¿Cómo te fue con...Tobi?

El ojiazul enrojeció más y apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando por todos los medio que sus mejillas dejaran de arder.

—Eh... Supongo que bien, uhn. —dijo, tratando de disimular su vergüenza pero fallando miserablemente.

Hidan no se contentó con eso y decidió seguir molestando al rubio. —Oh, vamos, ¡cuéntame más! —replicó, mirando a Deidara como un niño de cinco años al que están a punto de contarle un relato maravilloso.

Deidara clavó su mirada azulina en el amante de Jashin y frunció los labios, claras señales de que odiaba cuando Hidan era tan molesto.

—Joder... Está bien, uhn. —suspiró, aún con aquel dulce sonrojo en el rostro. — _Tobi_ y yo sólo...un segundo... ¡¿Por qué tengo que contarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con _Tobi_, uhn?! —dijo, cambiando el sutil rosa por un débil carmín en sus mejillas.

—Oh, Dei chan, ¿es qué acaso no me consideras tu amigo, al que le contarías como has follado toda la maldita noche con Tobi, el cara de lollypop? —respondió Hidan, haciendo una exagerada expresión de tristeza.

Deidara se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba al oír sus palabras.

— ¡Ah, déjame en paz, jashinista lunático, uhn! —le gritó, dándole la espalda y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

El albino no se molestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Ya no necesitaba saber nada más.

Sabía, por experiencia, que aquello no era enojo sino pena mal disimulada. De igual manera, no entendía porqué se empeñaba en ocultárselo, él sabía muy bien que _Tobi_ y el joven artista llevaban una relación hacía tiempo. ¿Qué había de malo en demostrarlo?

—De todos modos... Fue un gran San Valentín, uhn.

Hidan miró al rubio y vio que éste sonreía. También él lo hizo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¡Es cierto, rubia, fue el mejor de todos! —añadió con entusiasmo y riéndose a carcajadas al ver la expresión de muerte del ojiazul por haberlo llamado así. — ¡No te enojes, Deidara chan, recuerda que es el día de los enamorados!

Y luego se escuchó una gran explosión en la sala, seguido de un griterío proveniente de un loco escapado de un manicomio: "¡Jashin sama te castigará, rubia!"

En eso, Kakuzu baja a la sala. Frunció el ceño al ver a Deidara. Frunció el ceño al saber quién lo sacó de quicio. Frunció el ceño… no fue capaz de gastar su dinero en el miserable regalo para el jashinista, y ahora debe reparar el maldito techo de la cueva. Frunció aun más el ceño.

**[[....FIN....]]**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡¡Feliz Día!! Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sip. La tacañeria de Kakuzu no se quita con nada ja. Ya saben, el MadaDei lo tiene Mary, y si no está, reclamenle xD.

Disfruten el día con alguien querido, yo tengo a mi peluche Deidei, asique lo pasaré bien xD.

* * *

Anni: ¡¡Feliz Día de la Amistad y del Amor!! ―se encuentra de pie en medio de la sala, frente a una cámara. Su sueño cumplido, su propio programa de TV.

Hidan: ¡¡Pero si yo soy Jashinista!! ¡¡Voy contra de eso!! ―interrumpe.

Kakuzu: ¡¡Cállate Hidan, me irritas!!

Tobi: _Senpai_, después _disfrutaremos _el día.

Deidara: ù///ú

Anni: Presten atención. Antes de despedirnos ¿algo que decir a sus fans?

Kakuzu: Es un mal día, se gasta mucho dinero. No regalen nada. NADA. Y menos a un tipo religioso-albino.

Hidan: ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

Kakuzu: No, como crees Hidan, jamas haría una cosa así.

Hidan: Eliminen el día.

Itachi: En este día, es cuando recibo miles de correos y chocolates de mis fanáticas. Disfruten el día. Beso para todas.

Kisame: Yo... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Es un día muy lindo, ya que no comen PECES. ò_ó

Anni:...

Zetsu: Cómanse **a sus parejas**, literalmente, **je.**

Sasori: TToTT Soy una marioneta, no sé lo que siente en este día... TToTT

Anni: Pobre Sasoricito... ―se acerca a él. ―Ya pasó, ya pasó. Hoy haré todo para ti, así no te sentirás deprimido.

Sasori: ¿Enserio? ―mirada pervertida.

Anni: Eh... ¡¡Pein sama, le toca!!

Pein: Feliz día para todos. Que el amor y la paz abunde en sus corazones, más aún con sus seres queridos.

Akatsuki: Te refieres a Konan ¬_¬

Pein: Coff, coff, coff. -::- No.

Konan: Coff. Solo que disfruten el lindo día. Ojala no tengan a ser que niega su cariño.

Pein: ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

Konan: No, como crees.

Akatsuki: Uh~.

Anni: Creo que esto se pondrá feo. Deidara tu turno.

Deidara: De regalo, entreguen su mejor obra de arte. Por mí preferencia, una arcilla explosiva, uhn, y su pareja haga ¡Boom! Y... a mis lindas fans las quiero mucho x3

Anni: ¿Tobi?

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un chico, y ustedes también! ¡El regalo no importa, es el amor!

Anni: Gracias por ese gran entusiasmo.

Tobi: Nee, también un dato. _Tobi_ dice si su pareja se niega a cualquier _cosa_, acorralenla en la pared o árbol o lo que tengan más cerca. xD

Anni: Eso esto, gracias por ver el programa.

Konan: ¡¿Estás queriendo decir que no soy cariñosa contigo?! ―la chica está enfurecida. Hace segundos atrás comenzaron a discutir. Le tira un florero a Pein.

Pein: ―lo esquiva. ―Yo no dije eso, ¡cálmate, yo te quiero!

Konan: ¡Declarate por muerto! ―y le lanza más cosas: lápices, objetos de adornos de la sala, etc.

Pein: ¿Ves? ―los esquiva. ― ¡No eres cariñosa!

Accidentalmente, un gran esférico caen en la cabeza de Hidan.

Hidan: ¡Ay! ¡Kakuzu, fuiste tú?

Kakuzu: ¿Eh? ―el albino se abalanza a golpearlo. ― ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ―se golpean los dos.

Zetsu: Creo que esto se puso feo. **Te recomiendo irnos.** ―se van.

Luego, sin querer, Hidan le da un puñetazo al Uchiha menor.

Itachi: Agradece que eres inmortal. ―activa el sharingan, y se une a la pelea.

Kisame: Itachi san... O.o

Tobi: Senpai, _huyamos._

Deidara: ¡No!

Sasori: Deidara es mío, cara de paleta. ―lo agarra del brazo, y el rubio se sonroja.

Tobi: Dei senpai, es mío. ―agarra el brazo libre. Discuten y tiran de él como muñeco.

Konan: ¡¡Ahora tienes otra mujer!! ―le sigue lanzando cosas.

Pein: ¡Konan, estás alterada! ¡Entiendes mal las cosas!

Deidara: ¡¡Ayuda~!! ¡¡Mis brazos!! TToTT

Anni: ¡¡Sasori, deja tranquilo a Dei!! ―el aludido accede. ―Jashin... me quiero morir... u.u

Sasori: Lo dejo tranquilo con una condición: Vamos a mi habitación.

Anni: No. ―se aleja de él.

Sasori: ¿Al cine?

Anni: No...

Sasori: ¿Cenar a fuera?

Anni: ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡ Déjame en paz!! Ò_Ó

Sasori: TT_TT. ―en un rinconcito oscuro.

Akatsuki: ¡¡Baka!! ¡¡#~%&¬, #$/&!! ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Maldito Día!! ¡¡Cálmate!! ¡¡Te mataré!! ¡¡No me toque, uhn!! ¡¡Lo amo!!

Anni: Ojala tengan un buen día. Estos jamas sabrán que es el Día de San Valentín. Bye U_U. ―apaga la cámara.

* * *

**[[···Dejen Review's··]]**

**[[···Jashin sama ve Todo y te puede castigar··]]**

**[[···Ayuda a que el Mundo se Yaoise con KakuHilandia···]]**

**X3**


End file.
